Fight For Me
by MavisWendy
Summary: As Juvia confessed her feelings to Gray, it seems that Gray is mad! What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a silent night in Lucy's house. Lucy was sitting on her bed thinking what novel she will make next. As she was thinking, Juvia came out of nowhere..

Lucy: J-J-uvia! What are you doing here!?  
Juvia: I came to talk with my love rival.  
Lucy: Huh?  
Juvia: I came to talk about Gray-sama  
Lucy: What about Gray?  
Juvia: Juvia's love for Gray-sama  
Lucy: What?  
Juvia: Juvia wants to confess to Gray-sama  
Lucy: Then? Why won't you?  
Juvia: Juvia is scared Gray-sama will reject her  
Lucy: Just don't be embarrassed, you can do it!  
Juvia: Really?  
Lucy * nods *

Juvia became happy with Lucy's encouragement and left Lucy's house

Next Morning, Juvia went to the guild and looked for Gray. As usual, Juvia found Gray picking a fight with Natsu.

Juvia: Gray-sama! Juvia wants to talk to you!

Lucy was also there and took Natsu away so that Gray and Juvia will have a time alone.

Gray: So what is it about Juvia?  
Juvia: I...I...  
Gray: I?  
Juvia: Juvia Loves You Gray-sama!

Juvia became embarrassed..  
It became silent...  
Then.. Gray walked away with an embarrassed face

Juvia: Gray-sama?

* * *

Is it good? :D  
Chapter 2 will be out maybe on 4/10/13

Please Support!


	2. Chapter 2

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 2**

Juvia: Gray-sama?

Natsu at the hiding with Lucy was shocked because of Juvia's confession. Then, Lucy went towards Juvia.

Lucy: Are you okay Juvia?  
Juvia: Why did Gray-sama walk away?  
- Juvia fell on her kness and started to cry -  
- Lucy hugged Juvia -

Lucy: It's okay now Juvia... It's Okay now...

Lucy brought Juvia inside the guild so that Juvia could sit.

Lucy: Are you getting better Juvia?  
Juvia: I'm okay now Lucy-san  
Lucy: * smiles *  
Juvia: Juvia will just take a walk to freshen up * fake smile *  
Lucy: Juvia?

- Juvia leaves the guild building -

Juvia: Gray-sama...Gray-sama...  
( She is crying while walking )

- Strangers surrounded Juvia -

Stranger 1: Hey Lady! Give us Your money!  
Juvia: Huh?  
Stranger 2: Come on! Give it to us!

Juvia was helpless because everytime she will pose to attack them, she will remember when Gray walked away...

Stranger 1&2: Come on! Give it to use! Give it!  
Mysterious Person: Ice-Make: Sword!  
Strangers 1&2: Huh!?  
Mysterious Person: Leave the lady alone!  
Strangers: -Runs away-

Juvia: Why are you here ...?

* * *

Who is this Mysterious Person who is saving Juvia!?  
Is it Gray!?  
Find it in the next Chapter!  
Next Chapter: 4/11/13 / Thursday

Please give a review cause I wanna know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 3**

Juvia: Why are you here Lyon-sama!?  
Lyon: i came to save my princess..  
Juvia: * Grossed out *  
Lyon: Why are you here Juvia-chan?  
Juvia: Please call me only by Juvia...  
Juvia was just taking a walk around the town..  
Lyon: So what happened? You look down today...  
Juvia: It's nothing..  
Lyon: Come on, tell me..  
Juvia: I confessed to Gray-sama today and after that... He walked away with a mad face..  
Lyon: Why did you even confess to that heartless bastard, You just ended up being hurt..  
Juvia: But.. Bu-  
Lyon: Come and follow me.. I'll bring you to my guild for a while..

- AT THE GUILD -

Lucy: I think it's time for me to find Juvia..

Lucy looked everywhere in town to find Juvia but she is nowhere to be found so Lucy just went back to the guild.

Then, Erza came back from a job.

Erza: Where's Master?  
Cana: Master went into a meeting and I have no idea when will he come back.

Then, Erza sits because she is tired.

Lucy: Erza!  
Erza: Lucy?  
Lucy: I want to tell you something about what happened earlier..  
Erza: Huh? What do you mean?  
Lucy: Well, Juvia confessed to Grayand Gray was somehow mad and now, Juvia is nowhere to be found!  
Erza: Hmmm... I think I'll talk to Gray.  
Lucy: Huh?

* * *

What is Erza's plan!?  
Erza-san is truly a Gruvia Shipper XD  
GRUVIA FTW!  
Find out what's gonna happen on Chapter 4!  
Chapter 4 Release Date = Thursday / 4-11-13

Please Give me A Review! :D  
AND THIS IS A SURPRISE! 3 I'M JUST TOO EXCITED TO POST CHAPTER 3 SO I POSTED IT NOW XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucy: Huh? what do you mean...

Then, Erza looked for Gray and found him in a corner of the guild.

Erza: Gray!  
Gray: Erza?  
Erza: So what happened?  
Gray: * Ignores the question *  
Erza: * Gives Gray the serious look * TELL ME!  
Gray: That Juvia confessed to me and I was embarrassed and I got mad at myself  
Erza: Why were you mad at yourself?  
Gray: Nothing..  
Erza: * Give Gray the serious look again * WHY?  
Gray: I was mad at myself because I was embarrassed to also say " I Love you too " OKAY?!  
Erza: Oh... I see..

Little did they know, Natsu was also there listening. Then..

Natsu: * Quickly goes to Gray and give him the serious look * WHY WOULD YOU NOT REPLY JUVIA?!  
Gray: * Punches Natsu * CAUSE I THINK IT'S NOT TIME YET TO TELL HER! IT'S NOT EASY Y'KNOW!

Then, they started to fight but...

Erza: Stop fighting!  
Natsu and Gray: Aye Sir!  
Erza: How about you tell her now, Gray?  
Natsu: Yeah! Tell her Gray!  
Gray: I'll think about it..

- AT LAMIA SCALE GUILD-

Lyon: Are you comfortable there Juvia?  
Juvia: Y-Yeah  
Lyon: Come on, stop thinking about what that heartless bastard did to you.. You have me...  
* Lyon hugs Juvia *

* * *

That luckey Juvia :((  
Okay, I have a HUGE crush on Lyon HAHA XD  
Anyway, I hope you guys like/love it! :D  
Find out what's gonna happen next in Chapter 5  
Chapter 5 Release Date: April 12, 2013 / Friday  
Please Comment a Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 5**

* Lyon hugs Juvia *  
Juvia: Lyon-sama?  
Lyon: * smiles *  
How about we will go somewhere tomorrow? Like we will go to Magnolia again to take a walk..  
Juvia: S-Sure..

- AT THE GUILD -

Gray: ( He is only talking in his mind ) Should I tell Juvia? But.. I don't where she is now... Maybe she is only staying somewhere in the town. I'll tell her tomorrow!

Then Natsu came out of nowhere...

Natsu: Thinking about her?  
Gray: N-not really..  
Natsu: Oh really...Do you know I have the same problem as you and I still didn't show her my feelings..  
Gray: What do you mean? Who are you talking about?  
Natsu: Lucy...  
Gray: Ehh?!  
Natsu: Believe it or not, I'm saying the truth...  
Gray: So go tell Lucy! Look! Lucy is there!  
* pushes Natsu to Lucy *  
Natsu: Gray you bastard!  
Lucy: Natsu?  
Natsu: Hello Lucy...

Then, Gray whispers to Natsu

Gray: Go get her...  
Lucy What did Gray whispher to you?  
Natsu: It's nothing!  
Lucy: Suspicious...  
Natsu: Lucy!  
Lucy: Don't shout i'm already here..  
Natsu: Lucy... I.. I ...  
Lucy: Huh?  
Natsu: I l-love  
Lucy: * blush *  
Natsu: I love you!

Natsu's face was red because of embarrassment...But...

Lucy: * hugs Natsu * I love you too * smiles*

While Gray was watching he was also thinking his plan to find Juvia...

- NEXT MORNING -

Then, Juvia woke up still in Lamia Scale while Lyon waits her to wake up to eat breakfast.

Lyon: Good Morning Juvia-chan!  
Juvia: Morning...  
Lyon: Did you have a good sleep?  
Juvia: Yeah...  
Lyon: Come, breakfast is ready..  
Juvia: Oh Okay...

Juvia ate her breakfast sadly...But then,

Lyon: Cheer up Juvia, we will be going to Magnolia later!  
Juvia: Okay...

- AT THE GUILD -

Gray: I'll find Juvia so I can tell her my feelongs! Here I go!  
Natsu: Gray!  
Gray: Natsu?  
Natsu: Go get her!  
Gray: I will!

* * *

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!?  
WILL GRAY SUCCEED IN FINDING AND CONFESSING TO JUVIA!?  
Found out what's gonna happen on the next chapter!  
Chapter 5 Release Date: April 12 / Friday / 8:00 p.m. - 12:00 a.m. GMT +8 ( Not official )

Please give A Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gray: I will!

Gray search everywhere in town for Juvia but he couldn't find her so he sat for a while becayse he was a bit tired.

-LAMIA SCALE GUILD-

Lyon: Juvia, let's go.  
Juvia: Y-Yeah

They walked and finally reached Magnolia.

Lyon: So, where should we go?  
Juvia: Let's roam for a while.

They walked and...

Juvia: ( she is only talking in her mind ) Where is Gray-sama? I miss him. Wait are we near in Lucy-san's apartment.  
( She isn't talking in her mind now ) Lyon-sama let's walk faster..

Lucy: ( she is inside her apartment ) * looks in the window * isn't that Juvia? Who's that guy with her? *looks closely* Lyon?!

When Juvia and Lyon was gone, Lucy quickly went out and looked for Gray..Then...

Lucy: Gray!  
Gray: Lucy?  
Lucy: I found Juvia..* breathing deeply because she was tired looking for Gray*  
Gray: Get a hold of yourself! Where is she?!  
Lucy: She is in.. Town... With..  
Gray: With who?!  
Lucy: with.. Lyon!  
Gray: What?! Really?!  
Lucy: Yeah...I found them a while ago near my apartment.. Go there... I think they didn't go that far yet..

Then he ran..

Gray: Thanks Lucy!  
Lucy: *smiles and puts out her great job hand * ( LOL Idk what is it called xD )

Then Gray quickly run near Lucy's apartment..Then..

Gray: There they are!  
Ice-make Lance!  
Lyon: Gray?!  
Juvia: Gray-sama?!

Lyon and Juvia quickly dodge..

Lyon: Why are you here bastard?!  
Gray: No, Why are you here?!  
Lyon: I'm here taking a walk with Juvia!  
Gray: Why is Juvia even with you?!  
Lyon: She chose me instead of you!  
Gray: Huh?  
Juvia: I didn't! You just pop out of nowhere and saved me from those strangers!  
Gray: What!?  
Lyon: See? I'm her hero!  
Juvia: I'm not saying something like that!  
Gray: You and your dirty lies!  
Ice-Make Hammer!  
Lyon: *dodge* Ice-Make Eagle!

Gray was damaged but only a little..

Juvia: Gray-sama!

* * *

_WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME OF THIS FIGHT?_  
_WILL GRAY BE ABLE TO SUCCESSFULLY CONFESS TO JUVIA HIS FEELINGS AT THIS STATE?_  
_Find out in Chapter 7!_  
_**Chapter 7 Release Date: April 15, 2013, Monday / 8:00 p.m. - 12:00 a.m. GMT +8**_

_Please Give A Review _  
_Hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 7**

Juvia: Gray-sama!  
Gray: Ice-make Arrow!

Lyon was directly hit.

Juvia: Lyon-sama!  
Lyon: You bastard! Ice-make Ape!

Gray was also directly hit.

Juvia: Gray-sama! Please Stop it!

Even though how loud Juvia shouted, they couldn't hear her.

Gray: Ice-make Cannon!  
Lyon: Ice-make Shield!  
Gray: Ice-make Lance! Why is Juvia with you?!  
Lyon: Ice-make Eagle! I told you, she chose me!  
Gray: Ice-make shield! You bastard! Stop Lying! You only saved her from strangers as she said. Why did you even brought her to your guild?!  
Lyon: I took her to my guild because you hurt her and she needs me!  
Gray: How did I even hurt her?! Ice-make Cold Excalibur!  
Lyon: Ice-make Snow Dragon! You just walked away without a word and that's how you hurt her!

Gray was strucked by what Lyon said and was not able to defend himself.

Juvia: Gray-sama! Please! Stop!  
Gray: Maybe you guys didn't understand.. Well then I think I should explain it to you guys *smirks*  
Lyon: What do you mean..*confused*  
Gray: I walked away because I was embarrassed to tell her the truth.  
Juvia: Huh? Gray-sama wasn't mad?  
Gray: *looks at Juvia* I love you too, Juvia.. *smiles*  
Juvia: *blush* *embarassed*  
Lyon: You bastard Juvia is mine! Ice-make Tiger!  
Juvia: Gray-sama! Watch out!  
Gray: Huh?  
Juvia: Water Slicer!  
Lyon: Juvia?!  
Gray: Can you just leave?  
Lyon: *very mad* You.. Bastard! I'll get her someday! *walks away*  
Gray: I'll be looking forward to it!

Then Juvia went near to Gray...

Juvia: Soo.. Gray-sama..  
Gray: Hmm?  
Juvia: Did you really mean what you said earlier?  
Gray: Why would I be lying? *smiles*  
Juvia: Gray-sama! *smiles*

Then Gray kissed Juvia.

* * *

GRUVIA GRUVIA GRUVIA GRUVIA FTW!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**THE LAST CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 8**

_**RELEASE DATE: APRIL 16, TUESDAY / 5:00 P.M. - 9:00 P.M. GMT +8**_

Last Chapter Tomorrow :(  
Please give A Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS**

This story is originally made by me.

I Hope you like it!

* * *

**GRUVIA FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 8 / FINAL CHAPTER**

Then Gray kissed Juvia. After...

Juvia & Gray: *smiles*  
Natsu: Gray!  
Gray: Natsu!?  
Lucy: Juvia! You finally did it!  
Juvia: L-Lucy-san!?  
Erza: What a long kiss they have.. hmmm...  
Gray: Erza?! Where did you guys come from!?  
Natsu: We were just hiding there.. * points a bush *  
Juvia: You were there all along?  
Lucy: Yeah.. You didn't know?  
Gray: Why Would we even know?!  
Erza: So Gray, you finally did it, huh?  
Gray: Yeah...  
Natsu: Let's go back to the guild I'm tired...  
Lucy: Yeah.. We should go now...

- AT THE GUILD -

They all sat down..

Natsu: I'm hungry...  
Happy: Natsu!  
Natsu: Happy? Where have you been!? You missed all the fun!  
Happy: I have a letter  
Lucy: From who?  
Happy: From Author-san...  
Erza: The Author?  
Gray: What does she want?  
Juvia: Let's read it...  
Natsu: Let me read it!  
Oi! Don't forget to tell them! That chicken for a new fanfic!  
Juvia: What does she mean by chicken?  
Lucy: Chicken? You're hungry Natsu!  
Gray: You bastard! You don't know how to read! Give it to me!  
Oi! Don't forget to tell them! That plan for a new fanfic!  
Lucy: What does Author-san mean?  
Juvia: Plan?  
Natsu: Hmmm...  
Erza: I forgot what she said...  
Author: You guys! You're really forgetful! I'll just tell them the announcement!  
Hello Guys.. I just want to ask you guys if you want that I will make a new fanfic.  
Just comment YES OR NO and what fanfic will it be about!  
Natsu: Why did she want us to tell them if she could just directly tell them?  
Lucy: Yeah Why would she?  
Gray: Good question..  
Author: You guys do know I can hear you!  
Lucy,Natsu, Gray: Sorry..  
Erza: Since this is a Gruvia Fanfic.. Should Gray and Juvia end it with a kiss?  
Lucy: Nice Idea Erza!  
Natsu: Go do it Gray!  
Gray: Whaaa!?  
Juvia: Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama again * sparkly eyes *  
Lucy: Kiss her Gray!  
Erza: Do it Gray..  
Gray: Whatever .. okay..

Then Gray kissed Juvia again.

**- THE END -**


End file.
